In the installation of electrical outlet or junction boxes, there occur situations where the conventional methods of attaching such devices to fixed overhead or vertical structural members such as rafters, joists or studs is not possible as in the case of installations in suspended ceilings and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for the installation of such devices in such unusual applications. Ideally, it would be particularly desirable if such a system allowed for vertical adjustment of the location of electrical junction of outlet box relative to a fixed point above the installation point.